Water Touch
by RetroReaction
Summary: Bella is a person that turns into a mermaid when she comes in contact with water. She has some amazing powers, but what will happen when she moves to Forks, a place with never-ending rain? What will happen when she meets Edward, someone who has some secrets (vampire) of his own and sparks fly? Will Bella finally find out about her past? ExB pairing. Canon.
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey guys! **

**This story is kinda like Twilight, except Bella is a mermaid, has powers and is much more confident. (I really hate low-self-esteem Bella.) Btw, this sort of a H20 - Just add water fanfiction too. But I'm not using any of their characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does, blah, blah, blah. I don't own the H20- Just add water's story details either. *sad face***

**This is just a filler sort-of chapter.**

**Tell me if you enjoy this kind of story. **

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

I sat on the plane, fiddling with my armrest and looking out the window. Only I would find myself in the wettest place in the entire country of United States. _Why did I have to move from Australia? _I had just started to fit in. I finally found a group of friends that except me for who I am. Maybe it was the fact that they understood the other side of me.

I had to move for Renee. Renee had married Phil. They were still in the honeymoon phase and it was getting harder to be around them and the way they look at each other. It was love in the purest form. But it was still disgusting; seeing every look that gave each other and knowing the hidden meanings. And of course, being able to hear their bedroom... activities. But it wasn't the looks that drove me away. Renee drove me away.

"It's been a long time since you have seen your dad," Renee had said.

"So?" I had asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… I have tickets. You can spend some time with him. I mean, Phil and I could also use some time alone… But if you don't want to go, I would understand." Her tone was sad at the end.

"…How long?"

Renee's blue eyes suddenly had hope in them. "You can bond with your father until graduation."

I remember being stunned. Apparently, she really wanted me gone. I blinked back the tears, trying not to be offended.

"…Fine. I'll be out of your hair in no time," I had replied in a cold tone.

"Bella—that's not what I meant, sweetie..."

"Whatever." I had hit speed dial and called my friends to the island. I had told them it was an emergency.

I had run at full speed to the docks. To the human eye, I would have been a blur. I had dove into the cool waters, enjoying the rush that I felt. I would miss this. Once I had reached the moon pool that my friends and I gathered in, I dragged my silver, scaly tail across the rock and told them the news.

"You're leaving," Violet stated. Her voice dripped with disapproval.

"That's the plan." I had once again tried to hold back the tears.

"We'll miss you," Cordele said in a whisper. I looked at her face. She was crying.

"She'll be back in a few years. We're mer-sisters. Sisters can't stay apart for long." Violet had smiled at me as she said this. "We'll try to swim to America some time. It should take us about half an hour."

We had hugged, cried, laughed and said our goodbyes.

Now I was on the plane thinking about the mess I had myself into. Moving into the wettest place ever? That was a bad idea. Especially for someone who grows a huge tail every time she comes into contact with water.

It could be the smallest drop of water coming into contact with my skin. Yet in the end, I'd have a tail. The transformation usually took about 10 seconds. But they were happening faster these days.

The first time I turned into a mermaid was when I was 10. I had never told a soul about the fishy part of me. But mermaids have the power to tell when another mermaid was around. That was how Violet, Cordele and I had become friends. We had learnt to protect each other.

It was a big part of me, even when I had legs. I had powers which that came with being a mermaid. Not to mention, the more time I spent in the water, the more goddess-like I became. Renee always said that 'Puberty had finally hit."

But how was I going to survive this huge move? I had no idea.

* * *

**How did you like that? Tell me by reviewing. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT PEOPLE! Word. I already have the other chapters written. **

**Until then, keep smiling. :)**

**-RetroReaction**


	2. Chapter 1 - New things - BPOV

**Um. Wow! You guys really like this story, huh? TANK YEW, BERRY BERRY MUCH! So… because you guys are so nice… NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or just add water. I wish I did. But I don't. So… yeah. *does dance move to cover up awkwardness***

* * *

Chapter 1

I was tired. Why you ask? I was tired because, 6 guys had already hit on me, and I spent the plane ride trying to ignore and reject their advances.

Every girl wishes to be pretty. I wish the opposite. I just want to be able to go somewhere without people looking at me up and down. Every girl looks at me with jealousy or envy and every guy looks at me as if I was something to eat.

Of course, I had tried baggy clothes and tried to look ugly. But that just made me look like the forbidden fruit, which made me more wanted. In the end, my plan backfired.

So now I flaunted my beauty every now and then. With my transformation, even my hair changed a bit. My dark brown hair had become auburn with black highlight and golden strands. In my mermaid form, the golden strands became more pronounced. Now my hair was in a messy bun with strands of hair framing my heart-shaped face. My skin was a lot darker than my natural skin. Being in Australia for so long had given me a tan.

I was wearing a casual black cut-out maxi dress with green ballet flats and some silver hoops.

"Isabella Nerrisa Marie Swan, look at me." I spun around to see my father smiling brightly at me.

"Dad, it's good to see you." I smiled and embraced him. After a few moments of hesitation he put his arms around my waist.

"You become more beautiful every time I see you."

I smiled. Boy, did I know it.

"I know, Dad." He just laughed. I laughed with him. On the way back we made small talk. He informed me of the new transportation he had arranged for me.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Charlie." _Really_, I added in my mind.

"It was nothing."

I sighed. As soon as I got home, I told him about me going out for awhile to explore. It was raining outside. I carefully manipulated the water to fall away from me. I could manipulate or mold, freeze, boil and jelly-fy water. I could even create barriers that made me invisible to others or create storms. I could make create strong winds that would knock humans off their feet. I was just plain powerful.

I went around the small town looking for place to swim until I found a river, that twisted and turned and very deep. It was perfect. I smiled in content. At least I could swim my stress out.

When I came back home, Charlie told me about starting school the next day.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

I examined the person in the mirror. I was wearing a black sleeveless figure-hugging crop top with a flowy skirt. My curly hair cascaded down my back, with a waterfall braid along the side. I looked… amazing. I smiled in satisfaction. My brown eyes had tiny splashes of silver that sparkled. I applied a little lip-gloss artfully and pouted. I was ready to face school.

My car's engine sputtered to a stop as I pulled into the school's parking lot. I stepped out of the car to see half the student population of the school staring back at me. I smiled a little, amused. I walked gracefully to the office.

"Isabella Nerrisa Marie Swan," I said with a slight smile.

"Excuse me?" the lady behind the desk said with a confused expression.

I sighed. "My name is Isabella Nerrisa Marie Swan."

The lady's eyes widened in realization and then she smiled.

"Welcome to Forks High, my name is Ms. Cope. Here is your schedule and a map to get around the school."

I nodded once before turning around and leaving.

I had met all kinds of eager boys and envious girls through-out the day. The one girl I liked was Angela. She was quiet and shy but very honest and reliable. I walked to lunch with a girl blabbering in my ear. Her name was Jessica. I never responded to her as I sat down next to Angela. Jessica sat right beside me.

"Hey, Angela," I said quietly. Angela smiled at me. I had the whole table's attention by then.

I heard a guy named Mike mumble something about my voice being pretty. I laughed. He smiled.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Jessica's nasal voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head a little. It was obvious that she was jealous.

"I'm from Australia. All I have are summer clothes."

"Well, maybe you should invest in some new winter clothes. Something warm and baggy," Jessica responded. She continued by saying, "You look a little too much like a hooker."

I snorted. _Could she embarrass herself anymore?_

"Wow, Jessica. Your jealousy is almost tangible. Could you make it any more obvious?" I responded with a curt tone before turning to Angela. Snickers filled the table. I risked a glance to see Jessica red from anger and embarrassment.

I smiled to myself and looked around the cafeteria. That's when I saw the beautiful people.

"Who are _they_?" I asked in a fascinated tone.

"They are the foster children of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. The really big one is on steroids and his name is Emmett, the blonde guy in pain is Jasper, the lunatic girl is Alice, the blond hooker is Rosalie and the bronze-haired Greek god is Edward."

"Do you even know them?" I asked angrily. I hated it when people couldn't see past the beauty.

"I don't need to. You can tell a lot by the way a person acts." I had a feeling we weren't talking about the beautiful people anymore.

"You sure can," I say nodding towards her.

Jessica fumbles for words before giving up and walking away. I smiled a devilish smile before looking back at the table where the pretty people sat. They were all laughing like they heard every single word except for the blonde girl who just glared at me. They looked back at me as I looked at them. The bronze-hair one, Edward, stared at me frustrated eyes.

The lights flickered and then stopped working. Sparks shot out from the lights. My hands were in fists and I realize that I was the one causing the sparks. Water bottles all over the cafeteria burst open splashing water everywhere. My powers were going haywire. I dropped my gaze to floor before getting up and walking out.

Instead of going to class, I went to my car and stared at my hands. Something was very weird with me.

I could hear the bell ring, and I realized I had Biology. I walked to my class. I opened the door and scanned the room for empty seats. There was one, right next to Edward Cullen.

"Please tell us about whom you are, Ms. Swan," Mr. Banner spoke in his deep voice.

I hated Mr. Banner right away. This should be fun.

* * *

**Reviews make me want to post new chapters. Just saying.**

**-RetroReaction.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Goddess Girl - EPOV

**Hola! This is a new chapter. I just couldn't resist. EPOV!**

**Disclaimer: Same ol', Same ol', I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah. **

**This is in Edward's perspective; I wanted to give you another view of how Bella looks. ;) Well... I'm rambling. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

I sat in class, looking through the window, utterly bored. Of course, if you've been to high school as many times as me, you'd hate it too. The only excitement today was the new girl. Every person in these hallways was thinking about her.

I usually hated lunch, but today was different. The girl had told Jessica off and had also defended us. _Why would she do that?_ Rosalie, the ever vain one, was just angry that everyone thought she was beautiful. And I could see where they were coming from. She was certainly… easy on the eyes. But when I tried to read her thoughts she came up as a blank.

_How is that possible? Is she not thinking at all? _

The door swung open, followed by the new girl itself. I never realized how beautiful she was until that moment. Her hair was light shade of brown with black streaks and golden strands that made her look otherworldly. Her narrow jaw line and the delicacy of her skin made me want to cry. Her figure was like a slim hourglass and the clingy top didn't do justice to all the models in the world.

She was Aphrodite in human form.

I saw her doe-like brown eyes, scan the room. I was once again stunned by her eyes. They were so expressive. Her eyes were deep with specks of silver, gold and blue that sparkles like stars in the night sky.

"Please tell us about whom you are, Ms. Swan," Mr. Banner said expectantly. I saw her face grimace a little before she collected herself and stood in front of everyone. I saw confidence in her posture; she looked like she could do anything she wanted to.

"My full name is Isabella Nerrisa Marie Swan. I like to be called Bella. And I hate it when people call me "Izy". I will be very put off with you if you do. I had moved to Australia a couple years ago and I just moved back to spend some time with my dad." She shrugged at the end like it didn't matter. Her voice was melodious. I smiled at her little rant. She had a slight accent.

"Thank you, Bella. Please take a seat."

Bella nods and walks slowly towards me. I couldn't help but notice the way her hips swung every time she took a step. She smiled warmly at me before taking a seat.

_Say something, stupid._

"My name is Edward," I introduce myself.

"I know," she replied with a smirk. She held her hand out and I shook it. Sparks flew out of the lights again and I was vaguely aware of some girls screaming. Bella's gasp woke me from my trance. She quickly turned to face the teacher. How strange.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the scent that was Bella. She smelt like freesias and jasmine. I frowned. I couldn't smell her blood. She smelt like a vampire, a person without blood. How is even possible for a human? _She certainly doesn't look human._

After a few minutes of quiet, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to speak to her.

"So, how do you like Forks?"

"I hate it," she says bluntly. I chuckle.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"I don't like rain." Her expression changed. It was like she was thinking of something unpleasant.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I told everyone. I came to see my dad," she said defensively. I put my hands up in surrender. She hit me on the shoulder, but she was smiling.

Her touch ran though like electric shocks. Then I heard more girls screaming. I tore my eyes from Bella to see the water from Mr. Banner's water bottle was boiling and bubbling. And so was every other water bottle in the classroom. I looked back to Bella whose expression was a sheepish one. Like she was the reason everything was going haywire.

The bell rang and Bella shot up from her seat and ran to the door. But not before whispering the words, "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Nice to meet you too, Bella," I whisper to no one.

* * *

Reviews make me want to post more. No pressure.

-RetroReaction


	4. Chapter 3 - Confusion - BPOV

**Hey amigos. I really just wanna go to sleep, but I couldn't without posting. As I told you, I already have many chapters written. I'm just waiting for some... ENCOURAGEMENT. **

**But I love you guys and how supportive you are, so... NEW CHAPTER. IN THE SAME DAY. YOU OWE ME. Big. I'll shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. So... figure it out. *evil smile***

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…" I berated myself. _How could I be so irresponsible? How do I let my powers go haywire?_ I sighed. _How could I like a guy I barely knew?_

I sighed once again in frustration. He certainly was a… Greek god, as Jessica put it. His golden eyes were deep, like pools of amber that I could swim in forever… I shook my head once. I didn't like him. Nope. Nada. _His untamed bronze hair that looked so soft._ No, I didn't like him that way one bit. I laughed once. I was in denial.

I went straight to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I stared at my ceiling, thinking about the day's events.

Suddenly I was aching for the peacefulness that the ocean gave me. Maybe I could go and check out that river. I heard the door open and close and I realized Charlie was home.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Who else would it be Bella?" Charlie questioned me, rolling his eyes.

"The monster that hides in my closet," I retorted with a smirk. "I made dinner," I added.

"That's awesome, Bells." I smiled at his little nickname for me.

I spent the next hour making small talk with Charlie about useless things. I excused myself when Charlie turned on the T.V.

I headed for my room, charging in and closing the door. I opened the window and swung myself out of the house. I went towards the river and dove in.

I relished the cool water licking my face, as my tail appeared. I swam along the school of fishes, enjoying their company. Fishes were fairly smart, once you get to know them.

Being able to communicate with water creatures were one of the perks of being a mermaid. If you're a mermaid, you become the water. You feel the plants and creatures before you can even see them. The rush of energy was indescribable.

I floated along the twists and turns as I saw a waterfall ahead. Perfect. I went along the waterfall, enjoying the thrill of adrenaline that I got. I could see that there were two paths from the waterfall. I could sense that one lead to the ocean; the energy that I felt was pulsating. The other lead somewhere else; someplace that I'd love to explore.

Before I could make a decision on the path I wanted to choose, I realized it was really late. I swum to the edge of the waterfall and leaped. I fought against the water pushing me down and before I knew it I was on my way back home. I pulled my tail on rock, my brushed hair with my fingers. How typical. A mermaid sitting on a rock, brushing her long locks of hair.

I looked at my tail, examining it. The silver scales were smooth and were organized in a pretty pattern. I followed my eyes along the scales that went up the side of my stomach to my bust that was covered in scales as well. I looked at my wrist, studying the tattoo that was placed.

When I first transformed, the tattoo was a jumbled mess like a black spot on my wrist. I was worried that Renee would notice, but the tattoo disappeared when I was in human form. But the more time spent as a mermaid, the tattoo became more pronounced.

I could see now what the tattoo was. It was an elegant trident. I had no idea what it meant, but I got a warm feeling every time I saw it. I curled my hand into a fist; effectively drying the water from my body. This was so that I could be in human form. If I'm dry, my tail will disappear with my tattoo. When I had my legs again, I peeked at my wrist expecting my tattoo to disappear like always.

I was wrong.

The tattoo remained; almost glowing in its glory.

What was happening?

* * *

**How was that? Do you wanna know why that tattoo is there? I know why. If you wanna know... Review for more chapters. :) **

**-RetroReaction**

**p.s - Thanks for reviewing. And if you haven't... then what exactly are you waiting for?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Slip ups - BPOV

**Hey guys! I HIT 13 REVIEWS WITH JUST 3 CHAPTERS! SAY WHAAAT?! I just want to say, how much I'm thankful for the love and because you guys asked so nicely... New Chapter.**

**This chapter, I think, is one of the longest ones yet. **

**I own nothing except the plot. Actually I don't own some of that either.**

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

I spent the rest of the night in my bed; peeking glances at my tattoo waiting for it disappear like every other time. But it stayed against all my wishes.

When I got up to leave for school, I had gotten almost no sleep. I had slight dark circles under my eyes. I looked in the mirror, contemplating whether or not to cover it up. Soon I decided against it.

I spent a couple of minutes looking through my closet. I decided on some nude skinny jeans, a navy sweater that hugged all the right places, a white scarf with a pair of cute leather boots. I braided my hair into a cute side braid with locks of hair sticking out framing my face.

_This should totally frustrate Jessica, _I thought to myself, smiling at how good I looked even in a baggy sweater.

I opened the door only to see it raining dogs and cats. I sighed and manipulated the water to fall away from me as I stepped into my car.

As soon as I reached school, my eyes automatically scanned the parking lot for the shiny Volvo that Edward was supposedly driving. My eyes found its target, leaning on the hood of a red BMW. I smiled at Edward and smiled even wider when he returned the smile.

I turned my head in time to see Jessica barrel her way towards me. A girl named Lauren was right at her feet.

"So, I hear that you and Cullen are friends," Jessica sneers.

I chuckle. Did she not know an emotion other than jealousy? "I'd like to think that we're… acquaintances. Why do ask?"

"Just to tell you that he doesn't date girls in this school. So, I would suggest not trying anything," Jessica said in her stupid nasal voice.

"Wow, Jessica. He turned you down, didn't he? Well… I'm not surprised," I say, smirking and shrugging at the end just to annoy her, "By the way; I don't like people telling me, what and what not to do. So, why don't you do yourself a favor and back the hell off." I said my entire speech in an eerily calm and quiet voice that was enough to send anyone running for their lives.

I could see that I intimidated Jessica a little bit because her huff was shaky and the way she flipped her hair was feeble.

I chucked and headed towards class. For the rest of the day, I was approached by many guys but only one had my eye. I couldn't wait for Biology to come.

Once the bell rang for Biology, I practically ran towards class. Once I reached the door, I took a couple of deep breaths before coming in with a bored expression, like I couldn't care less.

I immediately made eye contact with Edward who has an amused expression; like he could see right through my 'bored' façade.

"Hi," I said, breathlessly. He smiles wide.

"Hi," he says, softly. He stared at me with those intense eyes that I blushed, an action I hadn't done in a long time.

"Seeing anything you like, Edward?" I asked, teasingly.

"Very much so, Bella," he answered with a crooked grin. I blushed again at the subtle compliment. His expression changed.

"What's that?" he asked politely, trying to hide the curiosity and failing.

"What's what?" I asked in a confused tone. He sighed.

"That, Bella," he says pointing to the wrist. The tattoo was still present.

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"It's a tattoo. I like it to think of it as a symbol for the love I have towards the ocean," I responded. "Even though it appeared out of the blue one day," I added under my breath.

Edward raised his eyebrows in a disbelieving gesture.

"What you can't believe that I would have a tattoo?" I questioned offended.

"I don't believe that it came out of the blue." His eyes narrowed, judging my expression carefully.

"I never said that," I said defensively. I never said that… to him.

"Yes, you did," he insisted.

"Even if I did, how did you hear it? I barely mouthed the words."

"So are you admitting that you said it?"

"Are you telling me how you could hear that?"

We stared at each other, sizing each other up. The bell rang and I ran to the door.

* * *

**How was that? Huh? HUH? Tell me by.. reviewing.**

**-RetroReaction**

**p.s - Thanks to everyone that loves and supports this story. Now, if you haven't already... REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The van - BPOV

**22 reviews, 30 favorites, 43 followers… Hell yes!**

***clears throat and begins speech* Thank you so much for all the love you've given me. I know that some of you are going to be like, "Kay. This is no big deal. This girl needs to chill." But to me, as a writer, being appreciated like that is a pretty big deal.**

**I wanted you guys to know that I read every single one of your comments and my face stretches out into a goofy smile every time.**

**A/N: This is the scene where Tyler's van comes for Bella.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not SM; I don't own nothin'.**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

Of course I spent another night tossing and turning because of that one Biology class. To be honest, even I had some major questions about my tattoo.

The next day, I don't even put some effort into dressing up. It was supposed to be a warm day. I threw on a plaid shirt dress and some ballet flats. My hair was loose; I hadn't bothered doing something fancy.

Once I got to school, I looked for Edward. But I saw him nowhere. Instead I took pleasure in the warm weather. Reminded me of Australia.

I had talked to Violet and Cordele about the tattoo; they didn't have one. They were very surprised that the tattoo stuck. I spent the rest of the day pretending to listen to people and only talking when spoken directly to. But I saw none of the Cullen's that day. Strange.

The next few days went by the same way. By then I was aching to talk to Edward. It remained sunny, though. _Why were they not there?_

When I asked Angela about it, she said, "The Cullen's never come to school when the weather is good. I heard they go hiking." She shrugged at the end. "Not that they don't go hiking otherwise."

"What do you mean?" I had asked her.

"They go hiking almost every two weeks. It's very normal for them to miss school."

"Oh," was my genius response.

The next week, I was sure they would be back. It wasn't sunny. They can't go hiking forever can they?

I put some effort into looking look this time. I wore a cross back long shirt and some skinny jeans. I threw on some hoops and I even put my hair up in a ponytail.

When I got to school, I couldn't take it anymore. Was he here? Suddenly I saw that very familiar flash of bronze hair and I sighed in relief. He and his sister exchanged a quick look. His eyes flashed to me in horror.

I turned my head in time to see a car heading straight for me.

I took a deep breath, trying not to panic. My fingers were faced-up again and I was creating a strong wind. I murmured words of encouragement to wind, making it work to my will. I blew the wind right in front of the car, stopping it inches from me.

Just before I heard the car screech to a stop, something hit me hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. I felt something cold and hard pressing down on me on the black top.

It was completely silent. Not one person even breathed for a couple seconds. Then the screaming started. I could hear many people call my name but one voice stood out the most. Probably because it was the closest.

"Bella? Answer me, Bella. Are you all right?" Edward asked frantic.

I shook my head before replying, "I'm fine."

"You can't be. You just almost got hit by a car." I tried to sit up but he held me down.

"I said I'm fine," I said, frustrated now. I tried to sit up again and this time he let me.

"How did you… How did you get over here so fast?"

His expression changed. It became cautious and serious.

"I was standing right next you, Bella."

"No, you weren't. I saw you and your sister look at each other from all the way over there," I said in a frustrated voice pointing to where he was.

He frowned. "You hit your head, Bella."

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

Before I knew it, I was being strapped in a gurney and being shipped off to the hospital.

"I'm fine," I repeated for the millionth time that day.

"Well, you certainly look fine. You're free to leave. Have a nice day, Bella," Mr. Cullen, the doctor, said once he was done probing my skull.

"I'll try, Mr. Cullen." I realized that Edward was looking at me from across the room. I got up out of the bed and walked up to him. I crossed my arms and glared relentlessly.

"Can we talk?" I asked in my calm and quiet tone.

"About what?" he asked with the perfect touch of innocence in his voice.

"Just, shut up and talk," I retort.

"I'm afraid, that's not possible. I can't shut up and talk at the same time."

I ignored him. "How did you do that? Don't tell me, I hit my head. I know for a fact, I am not crazy."

"I don't know what you talking about," his says in a tone that could freeze the Atlantic Ocean.

I glared and then I smirked at him. "You know, I'll figure it out. What you are. I'll figure it out."

"Why do you even care?" his says, practically seething.

"Because if I'm telling everyone you were standing right next to me, if I'm lying for you, there better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

He glared at me wordlessly for a couple of seconds before smirking himself.

"I'll figure your secret as well, Isabella. I heard you pushing the wind towards the car," he said coldly. My face fell.

"No one will believe that I "manipulated" the wind as you're suggesting," I said, my voice low.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," he said, running his fingers through his hair. I was shocked.

"Then why does it matter?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"I don't know," he whispered, his voice sincere.

"But you won't let this go until you find out what it is I'm hiding, right?" I clarified.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment," I say, seething as walk away. I'm vaguely aware of Edward yelling my name.

* * *

**Um... So.. How was that?**

**TELL ME! By reviewing. And if you review, I'll post more chapters. (Shameless begging) ;)**

**Until then,**

**Keep smiling.**

**-RetroReaction**


	7. Chapter 6 - His truth - BPOV

**Hey guys! Awesome support yet again! Good job ;)**

**A/N: I will come back to the tattoo situation once I'm done with Edward. I had only written until Chapter 6, so I'm writing more as we speak/read. There is so much more to that tattoo, and I have a vague idea of how things are.**

**Tell me what your guesses are! I'd love to know! :) Is this the longest chapter ever? **

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

For the next few weeks we ignore each other, pretending as if the other person doesn't exist. But every minute in that Biology class, I was painfully aware of every single move that Edward did. I spent several minutes staring at him and every single time he would stare back.

My mind flashes back to that day where Edward tells me that we shouldn't be friends.

_Flashback: _

_"Edward—it's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you!" I yelled after him as he walked away from. All I said was 'Hi' and he just sits there like the dumb person that he is and nods. And when ask him why he's acting like he's got a stick up his behind, he just turns and walks away. That stick must have been pushed really deep in. _

_Edward stops and runs his fingers through his hair. He slowly turns around and his eyes are hard with just a small amount of pain in them. My heart suddenly ached for the boy. _

_"We shouldn't be friends. It's wrong." He averts his gaze from me._

_"Why? Is it because of that stick up your—" His lips twitch a little but he cuts me off. His half-smile drops as he starts talking._

_"I'm not here to joke around. It's best for both of us if we aren't friends."_

_"Fine. We were never friends in the first place. What difference does it make to me? Answer: It doesn't." I huff and walk away trying to keep my tears at bay. The one person that I actually cared for didn't want to be friends. That was absolutely fine with me. Please note sarcasm._

So ever since then, we were both like the same side of two magnets. We pushed against each other; trying to get away. We were repelling against each other. But the truth is I waned us to be like the opposite ends of two magnets.

I sat in my car wondering how long this torture would continue I saw Mike Newton walk towards me and I groaned a bit.

Mike knocks on the window and I lower it.

"Bella!"

"Yes?" I ask politely even though I'm screaming inside.

"The gang and I are going to the beach down at La Push. Want to come with?"

"When?"

"Tonight. It's going to be a warm night."

"Sure," I agreed easily. I wanted to go down to La Push, anyway.

"Meet us at the beach?"

"Works for me," I say, smiling.

Mike waves and walks away to the rest of them. I call Charlie and tell him about my plans and I drive down. After the long and winding road, I reach the beach. I can see the campfire set up.

"Bella! You came!" yelled a guy. I don't remember his name. I think it was Tyler.

"What can I say? I love beaches."

They laugh and I smile. Technically, I was telling the truth.

I spend the next hour looking at the never-ending ocean, aching to jump and never come out. Maybe after everyone leaves, I can go for a swim.

"You have a tattoo?"

I spin around finding myself staring at Jessica and Lauren. I had heard the same question over and over again for the past couple of days. I usually answered in a firm tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes," I answer shortly. Jessica wasn't going to give up.

"Why do you have a tattoo?"

"Why do you have a face?" I retort.

"Funny. Why isn't Edward here with you?"

"Why do you exist? We'll never know." I stand up and walk away, feeling slightly pissed.

I glare at the sand wondering why people can't leave me alone when I bump headfirst into someone.

I stumble backwards and look into the person's face. _Jacob Black?_

"I'm so sorry; I was so in thought…"

Jacob laughs. "It's all right, Bella. How's the truck?"

"I'm surprised it's still running."

"Wow. It's still running? I must be a genius."

"Don't flatter yourself." We both laugh and fall into a comfortable conversation. I bring up the conversation that Jessica and I had. His face tenses up a little.

"The Cullen's don't come here."

"What do you mean?" His tone suggested that they were prohibited to come here.

He looked elsewhere and I sighed in my mind. I looked up at Jacob, mimicking the look that Edward gave me.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

He jumped up willingly enough and we both strolled down the beach.

"So why don't the Cullen's come here?"

He shrugs. "They're not allowed to."

My curiosity heightened. "Why not?" I fluttered my eyelids and crossed my arms, giving him an eyeful of what cleavage I had.

He looked flustered by my flirting. Good. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

I put my hand on his forearm and patted it in a comforting manner. "I'm just curious. I won't tell anyone."

He blushed, his blush barely visible beneath his russet skin.

"Do you like scary stories?"

"Very much so." My life was a horror story.

He sat down on the sand and I mimicked him. He started to tell me about old Quileute Legends. One about the 'cold ones'. Vampires.

_Vampires? Can they exist? Well, if mermaids exist, I suppose anything could. Even Hogwarts. _

"But they don't kill humans. How are they Vampires?"

"They hunt animals."

"Oh," was all I said as I looked out. The sun was setting, so the sky looked like it was on fire.

That's when I saw Mike Newton come towards me.

"We're all leaving, Bella. Are you…?"

"…I'll leave too. I was nice to see you again, Jacob." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then I climbed into my car and drove off deep in thought.

I raced to my bedroom, rushing to get the computer open.

Once the search engine loaded up, I typed in 'Vampires' and clicked on a website called 'Vampire A-Z'.

None of it made sense, but some words stood out.

_Pale. Cold. Strong. Fast. Beautiful. _

_Those are some words I would use to describe Edward._

_The Cullen's were vampires. Edward was a vampire. _

I need a swim.

* * *

So… yeah. Next chapter will come if I get more… what's the word? Reviews.

-RetroReaction :) Longest Chapter Yet? Btw, I really like asking Jessica why she has a face. I spent minutes just laughing hysterically about it. XD


	8. Chapter 7 - Her truth

**Hey guys! I was going to wait until there was 35 reviews to post a new chapter, but I guess 33 will have to do because I really wanna know what you think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ...Do I really need to repeat myself AGAIN?!**

**Review. Kay, Thanks. **

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

I dove down the waterfall, loving the rush it gave me. I swam until paths separated like the last time. I looked at both the paths confused as to which one I should go towards. At one end, I could feel the warmth and the energy of the sea. But at the other side lay a path unexplored and full of mysteries.

I turned towards the unknown and swam as fast as I could. I wanted to see where this path would take me.

The ravine twisted and turned and I was enjoying the ride. I could see the sun sparkling through the water every time I looked up. I could also see the outline of trees. It was a forest of some sort.

Up ahead, I could see a couple of big boulders sitting on the side of the small river path. I stopped swimming and floated towards the boulder. I dragged my tail across the rock, making sure I was comfortable. I sighed in contentment as I traced patterns on my tail.

I turned around to see a huge mansion made of glass. Even though it was 2.00 a.m. in the morning, the lights were on and there were voices. That's when I saw a certain bronze-haired god step towards the window and look longingly outside. This was the Cullen's home. _Well… don't mind me. I just want to ogle our Edward here for awhile. _I sighed and turned around; somehow feeling better that he was so close.

I hummed a piano piece while brushing my hair with my fingers. It was one of my favorites, 'Claire du Lune' by Debussy. I somehow loved listening to classical music. It had always resonated with me.

There was some rustling of the leaves behind me, but I was sure that no one would hear me. I was very far away from their house. They couldn't possibly hear me.

A gasp interrupted my singing.

I was wrong. I usually am.

EPOV

This was the purest form of torture. Not being able to talk to Bella or being able to protect her from the vulgar thoughts of the student body.

But of course my family had to decide; they told me stay from Bella. Torture, I tell you. But in the time that I haven't spoken to her, I kept tabs on her. I saw all the good things that she was.

I saw her kindness, her beauty, her sassiness, her confidence, her walk, her talk, the way she cares for people, her sense of humor, her courage and her individuality. She was different. She was one of a kind.

I walked towards the window and wondered what she was doing at that moment. I promised myself that I would surely speak to the next day. The rest of my family was upstairs; too engrossed in whatever they were doing to notice me down her.

Just then I heard a contented sigh. It was far away but close enough that I could hear clearly. I knew from my family's thoughts that it wasn't them.

That's when I heard the most melodious voice in my lifetime sing one of my favorite pieces. I ran towards the source, determined to find the person with that silky voice.

I saw a girl sitting on a rock, brushing her long curly locks with her fingers. What I saw next shocked me the most. A long tail, silver and scaly yet soft and beautiful resting on the side of the rock. I recognized the scent at once. _Bella._

Her long auburn hair was lighter in some places and darker in others. The golden strands shone even in the darkness. The black in her hair brought out the creaminess of her skin.

The rest of my family had not notice my sudden departure. They still thought I was downstairs. Alice was frustrated by Bella. For some unknown reason Alice couldn't see Bella. Sometimes my future disappeared too. It happened too often and I knew Alice wouldn't think anything of it. I gasped. Bella's hair spun with her body as she turned around to look at me with those doe-like eyes. She let out a little scream before sliding back in the water. I rushed to the riverside and peered in. Bella's head peeked out once more as she looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yay. It's Edward. Awesome," she said in a timid voice.

I smiled a cautious smile back. This was going to interesting.

* * *

**Well. There you go.**

**HOW DID YA'LL LIKE THAT? Sorry for the cliffy. I'll post a new chapter when I get 40 reviews! LET'S DO THIS!**

**Shout out to some of my faithful reviewers! Thank you so very much! XOXO**

**-RetroReaction**


	9. Chapter 8 - Truth time - BPOV

**Hola amigos. So…50 REVIEWS?! Kay. *clears throat* That's pretty cool.**

**I read every single one of your amazing comments and I love that you love what I'm doing here!**

**Some of your reviews make me laugh, like that one person that promised to be my personal ghost if I don't update. I have no doubt you'll live up to it. ;)**

**I WANNA DO SOME SHOUTOUTS! EXCEPT IT'S HARD TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO 50 PPL!**

**I know there are some of you that faithfully review every chapter; giving me your feedback. I want to do shout outs but I feel like everyone deserves to be thanked and there so many people to thank, so… That's a problem. :/**

**But I'm glad for the support and I hope you'll keep it up!**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

_How stupid was I? Seriously? How come the first thing I said was 'Yay'? _

I stared back at him with anxious eyes. _Was he disgusted? Did I smell weird? I mean, I am part fish… _

He stared back with unreadable eyes. _Say something, stupid-Volvo-owner! _

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, smirking slightly. _Had I said that out loud? My bad._

"…So the weather is pleasant, huh?" I asked, avoiding his eyes. I was still in the water. My tail was quivering with anticipation.

"…You're a fish." He said it with indifference but there were traces of awe on his face. I grimaced. _Blunt much?_

"…I take it that you don't like the weather. Good to know. So… I was just leaving…" I started to say slowly backing away. He surprised me by laughing softly.

"Don't leave. My family has to see you. Actually, let me call them…" He looked towards the top floor of his house. I rushed towards him, splashing some water in the process.

"Shush." I put my index finger over my lips. He studied my panicked expression. "I don't want your family to know," I said in a shaken voice.

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I barely know them and I'm not very comfortable with them having this sort of information."

Edward looked at me for a moment before nodding. "I can respect that."

I smiled. He smiled back. Maybe him knowing won't be a bad thing.

"I told you I'd figure your secret out," he said smirking.

"Pfft. It was luck. Even I've figured what you are by the way."

His face turned serious and cautious. "What's your conclusion?"

_Well… You're a vampire._ That's what I should have said. I should have told him the truth. Instead, I said, "…Kryptonite."

He laughed. "That isn't it, but it doesn't bother me." I tried to laugh with him but it sounded strained. I hoped fervently that he wouldn't notice. He did.

"What's wrong?"

"I know you're a vampire." _Wow. I guess I'm the blunt one here._

He answered me with a silence. "Who told you?"

I told him about Jacob Black and my internet research. He rolled his eyes at some parts.

"… So it doesn't bother you that I'm part fish?"

"No. Why would it? That would make me a hypocrite."

"You do realize that the technical term is mermaid, right?"

"Yes, I do. Do have any powers?"

"…Plenty. Why?"

He looked shock at the news. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Although it's not as cool as being able to read minds," I teased. Edward had told me a little about vampires.

I demonstrated all my powers. I even created a storm that lasted for 5 minutes. Edward sat there with an awed expression the entire time.

"You're incredible."

I blushed. He sounded sincere unlike most men.

"So are you."

His expression changed. He shook his head a little at my words.

"Really. You are," I insisted.

He opened his mouth to say something when I saw his brothers walking our way.

"Bye. See you at class," I whispered before diving back in.

I entire way home, my heart was warm and fuzzy. I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy once again. Next chapter at.. 60 reviews. *does a cheer* REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAV! Kay, thanks. :)**

**-RetroReaction**


	10. Chapter 9 - MORE?

THANK YOU SO MUCH! 67 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE SPOILING ME!

New chapter, because you asked so nicely. :)

Some EPOV's here too.

Disclaimer: Yea, Yea. Read the story that doesn't belong to me. I only own the intellectual part. :)

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

A mermaid. Well. That was definitely unexpected. The entire time she was talking to me, that one fact was blowing my mind. It was very hard to refrain from grabbing her shoulders and shaking and yelling at the top of my lungs.

Once she left, I took a deep breath. I couldn't breathe in her presence; my breath would hitch at her beauty every time. I turned around to face Jasper and Emmett.

_He's gone crazy, that kid_, Emmett thought.

"It feels like it," I answer dryly. The awe in my voice was not hard to miss.

"Feels like what?" Jasper asks, looking at both of us, back and forth.

"He's gone crazy. He's talking to no one." I chuckle at Emmett's bluntness.

"I don't believe that. Who were you talking to?" Jasper questions me, quietly. I shake my head in answer.

"You wouldn't believe me." Emmett scoffs at my answer.

"Try us, Eddie."

I growled at the stupid nickname. I walked past them back to the house. After a very long time, I was looking forward to school.

BPOV

I wanted to look cute but casual. Hot but not too hot. Sexy but not trying too hard. Fashion is most definitely stressful.

I decided to wear an off the shoulder top with my light blue skinny jeans and brown wedges.

I artfully applied my mascara and lip-gloss before running out the door.

I was in school before a lot of people but Edward was right there waiting for me. I sprinted towards him before linking my arm though his and walking towards school. We spent the day talking to each other.

And so a pattern formed during that day. He would walk me to class and I would fidget until the bell rang. He would wait for me and we would walk together to our next class.

We even sat together at lunch. _Alone. _My mind was painfully aware of that small fact.

We would talk about anything and everything.

"Mountain lion?" I asked incredulously at lunch.

"Yes. Grizzly bear is Emmett's favorite."

"Right. Grizzly bear. Those are just… awesome. Uh-huh," I repeated nodding. He laughed at the blank look on my face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You should know that I love raw fish," I stated just to gross him out. It was true. Raw fish picked right out of the sea with the sea water coated was my favorite snack of all time. But eating raw fish on a full moon always ended up badly.

Actually the full moon in general was a bad idea. During the full moon, I had no control over myself or my powers. I felt bad for anyone around me that was too close during a full moon. They usually never survived from the trauma.

"...Raw fish," he repeated with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey! If you can eat animals, why can't I eat sea creatures?" I ask, enjoying his expressions.

"…Because normal people don't eat sea stuff."

"I never claimed to be normal."

He laughs. He looks at my wrist one more time. A gasp escapes from his lips.

"What?" I ask, grinning.

He points to my wrists. The trident tattoo had become more elegant with curvy lines all over the tattoo. But that was not the surprising part.

An anchor had showed up on the side of the trident.

On my other wrist, a jeweled crown of some sort had also appeared.

_What the?_

* * *

So what are these tattoo things about?

Tell me your guesses.

Next chapter at 80 reviews! *pours encouragement*

-RetroReaction


	11. Chapter 10 - The paper

**Sorry I haven't updated! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! **

**I will be leaving for vacation soon, so sorry If I don't post. For a month or two. NO BIG DEAL. On a serious note, I am leaving for a month to India so... there's that. I won't be able to post, but i'll try. :) Anything for my lovelies! xo**

**P.S I'm Indian- Canadian. Just had to put that out there. ;)**

**Sorry if this chapter is short. My chapter are usually short. I unintentionally lie to you when I say my chapters are going to be longer. They're so not going to be. I realize that now. Still. SORRY :"(**

**A/N: There is a story that I've posted. Here is the summary:**

**23 years after Edward leaves Bella they see each other again. Except Bella is part of the Volturi. What happened that led up to Bella joining the Volturi? Will Edward and Bella find love again? **

**Check it out when you can. **

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV

The tattoos were beautiful. They didn't look like something a tattoo artist would ever have the ability to draw.

I stared unthinkingly at the tattoos with a dumb expression on my face. I glanced at Bella's face to see her eyes wide with astonishment.

"…I feel sick," Bella says, her voice shaking. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked her out of the lunch. I could still hear the fuming thoughts of my family. They still couldn't believe that I had told her the truth. If only they knew that I hadn't told her anything. She just guessed right.

Rosalie was internally screaming a long string of some choice words at me. Emmett on the other hand was amused.

_ You moron! Why would you tell her? Bastard! Traitor! You little fu… _I tuned Rosalie's thoughts out once her words became fouler.

Even Alice's thoughts were serious. I sighed. How do tell your family that a girl could turn into a giant fish?

I had no idea.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked with a look of concern on my face. Her eyes flashed to mine.

"I'll be fine," she mutters unconvincingly. I sigh.

"You should go home." Her eyebrows rise.

"Is that an order?"

I chuckle softly. "You bet it is." She laughs with me.

"Fine. I'll go home. I'll see you at the same spot tonight." Before I can say anything, she walks away towards the office. My arm suddenly misses the warmth.

It felt weird not to have her around me. _Why?_

BPOV

I went home with a dreamy look on my face much like the girls in movies have when they're in love. _Love? Did I really just think about the L-word? Something's wrong with me. _

I loved how good his strong arms felt around my shoulder. I was floating among the clouds. My eyes began to wander down my arm and I was once again stunned by the tattoos.

I looked at my tattoos again. The jewels in the crown were becoming more elegant. I took a deep breath, foreseeing the panic attack that was arriving soon. My eyes darted everywhere. I needed to distract myself.

My hands found its way into cleaning the dishes. Before I knew it, I was cleaning the whole house. I was making sure every nook and cranny was clean. Once I had finished my room, I made my way to Charlie's bedroom. _Should go in? I didn't want to invade his privacy._

After a few moments of hesitation at his door, I walked in cleaning his bedroom as well. Just when I was done vacuuming the carpet in his bedroom, my elbows knocked over a small chest that was placed on his dresser.

The small safe had opened. All the contents were sprawled across the floor. I groaned to myself. Kneeling down, I started to pick each item. I ensure that nothing was damaged.

There were some old photo frames of him and Renee, some baby pictures of me and some old papers. I recognized some of Nana Swan's stuff in the safe. I smiled at some memories of the old lady. She was the sweetest thing.

Just when I thought I was done, a folded piece of paper was still on the floor. I picked it up and unfolded with a curious expression.

I read what it said. My stomach felt like someone had punched it. A gasp escaped my lips. I dropped the paper, trembling like a leaf. My hands covered my mouth. My lips stretched into a silent 'o'.

My lungs constricted as I pondered the truth.

_How could this be?_

* * *

**Evil cliffhanger. I know. How will you ever survive? **

**Review! And lemme know! :)**

**What do you think is on that paper, huh?**

**A/N: There is a new story that I have posted. It's called 'The Absent Moon'. GO CHECK IT OUT! Please? With a cherry on top? I'm sure you'll like it. If you don't... SOWWY. **

**-RetroReaction**


	12. Chapter 11 - Family? - BPOV

**So... I lied. I got wi-fi (it lasts for like 5 minutes). So... NEW CHAPTER! WOO-HOO! **

**95-FREAKING-REVIEWS! Awesome. Keep it up...**

** A/N: Don't expect any more posts. Seriously, The wi-fi here is really crappy. Ugh.**

* * *

*****evil preview**

_**"...Talk, Dad..."**_

* * *

I stared blankly at the yellowed page in shock. I reread the same page over and over again. My mind refused to believe all the possibilities.

Adoption papers? My birth certificate? I was actually a year older than what I was told? Somehow, I don't remember failing kindergarten. Actually, I don't remember kindergarten at all… Well, I would know if I failed kindergarten; my parents—adoptive-parents would have told me. Now that I've mentioned it, I'm not sure if they've have ever been honest with me. Did I have a twin that they threw into the ocean? Never mind, that's actually pretty cool. Unless the twin died. That's totally not cool. I would be very angry if they killed my imaginary twin…

I held on to the edge of the bed and helped myself up. My legs shook violently and I was back on the floor in no time. I focused on filling my lungs with deep, fresh oxygen. After slowly exhaling for the hundredth time, I attempted to walk once again. I was successful until the door. I glanced at the paper and my legs wobbled once again.

Leaning my shoulder against the door, I contemplated what to do. Do I tell him I know or not? Should I cry or laugh? I let out another shaky breath and rose from my curled up pose. I wouldn't want my dad to see me and scream.

With every heavy step down the stairs, my despair and indecision grew. I sat on the couch, hugging my legs to my chest. The door opened and closed and I knew Dad was home. I sat silently, seeing straight ahead.

"…Why are you home so early, kid?"

I glanced at his concerned face with a stony expression. I held the paper up, not saying a word. His breathing hitched and he took in a deep, rugged breath.

"Where did you get that?" He had the nerve to sound accusing. I turned and glared relentlessly at him, until he dropped his gaze. He looked almost… guilty.

I let out an angry sigh before turning my head back to stare at the blue-painted walls.

"We should talk about this, kid."

There something in his tone. It sounded like fear. I looked at him again with a questioning gaze.

"…Talk, Dad. I'm giving you exactly 30 seconds, and if you don't start explaining… I'm leaving."

Charlie sighs and sits down next to me, grunting a little. He clears his throat and turns to face me.

"I don't know where to start, Bella," he says in an exasperated tone. My face sours.

"How about the beginning?" I say, rolling my eyes. "15 seconds, by the way."

He harrumphs and looks at me with an unreadable expression. I sigh.

"10 seconds," I add for emphasis.

"…Maybe we should do this with Renee in the conversation."

I chuckle, humorlessly.

"She could care less about me."

His expression sours. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Don't say that. Renee loves you."

I snort. I had lived with Renee long enough to realize, she didn't care if I was dead or alive. She just liked the attention she got when she was around me. Having a really beautiful daughter does that to you, I guess.

"She never has and ever will. And now that she has someone else to order around; she's thrown me away."

"Renee is kind and loving. She has always loved you. Don't be childish. Not at this age. You know what and what not to say. You know what lines not to cross. You can't disrespect your mother. She is your mother and you have to realize that instead of acting like an adolescent." His tone was firm. He was full-on glaring at me now.

I could feel the tears coming on. Of course, he would side with Renee. He didn't know what it was like being me.

"Wow, Dad. Could you make it a little less obvious that you love her more?"

With that, I stood up and stormed out of the house. I slammed the door behind me and I stood there, waiting. I waited for minutes, hoping Charlie would care enough to come after me. But after a minute or two, I heard the T.V being turned on. He was watching a sports channel. Great. He couldn't care less either.

I sprinted away from the house. I didn't stop running until I reached the Cullen's mansion. I walked up the stairs and knocked once. The door was opened and Edward was standing there with a concerned look on his face. Behind him was his family with varying expressions.

I sighed looking at one face to another.

"Hi," I said, almost shyly.

Edward grinned a lopsided grin. I smiled weakly at him.

"Come in," a lady says, wrapping her long arms around my shoulders. "My name is Esme."

I nodded in greeting. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared for the worst.

* * *

***DROPS EVIL CLIFFY ON PERSON* Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Next Update - Nov. 25 - later or earlier.**

**If haven't done so... Review. **

**Next Chapter comes only after 110 reviews. *gives challenge* Can you do it? **

**-RetroReaction**


	13. Chapter 12 - Rosalie - BPOV

**So... I lied... AGAIN. I promised myself that I wouldn't update until I got home. But then, there I was.. in an internet centre, trying to talk to friends but the time difference was too much. So I'm posting. You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the penis joke I'm about to make. Kidding, I'm not making a penis joke. Unless you want me too...**

**Um. Esme is not Bella's mother. I think 5 ppl left me messages about that. Hm. Idk where you got that from... But I didn't deny it when I replied to you because... Idk why. I'm stupid. Forgive me. :)**

* * *

_*****evil preview**_

_**"Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?"**_

* * *

I walked into the well furnished house with my head hanging. Silent tears were running down my face as I looked at the bronze-haired boy and his family. Every one in the room was openly glaring at me except for the parents. Rosalie looked like she wanted to pounce on me and claw my face out. I returned her rage-filled gaze with a stony one.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she crouched down slightly. I raised an eyebrow, challenging her. She snarled softly under her breath before Emmett put his hands around her waist, restraining her. The bronze god growled at her and looked at me with a careful expression.

The house was suddenly filled with a very awkward silence. I broke it first.

"…I don't mean to intrude by coming here…," I say, my eyes meeting no one's. That sentence earned another growl from Rosalie. "…I really don't…I…I just…I just didn't know where else to go."

I risked a glance at Esme and saw her polite expression change into one of more compassion. I silently wondered if Renee ever looked at me like that. The thought caused me pain because I knew Renee hadn't looked at me with a kind expression for a very long time.

"So you came here? What makes you think you could do that? How much do you know, human?" Rosalie was seething.

I shifted my gaze from the floor to Rosalie.

"I came here because in this entire town, your brother is the only one I trust. And yes, I know enough. And what makes you think I'm human now, huh?"

At my words, Rosalie's rage only grew.

"You're human because if were to come there and strangle you, you would die!"

I held my chin high and stepped forward.

"Try me."

That's when all hell broke loose.

Before I knew it Rosalie was in front of me, clawing at my face repeatedly. But every time, I neatly dodged every swipe she threw at me. I caught her hand in mid-air and tried to twist it. She caught up with and pulled her hand away; only to place her hand on my neck. Her fingers tightened, chocking me. This entire exchange took exactly 4 seconds. But that time the rest of the family had come out of their shocked position and tried to get Rosalie off me.

Her fingers tightened more. If I were a human, all my bones would have been crushed into a small glob. But I stood there, in all my glory with a smirk on my face. I was breathing even though Rosalie had cut off my main supply. My skin absorbed the oxygen around me, letting me breathe.

Edward had pried off Rosalie's fingers off my neck. He threw Rosalie into the glass wall nearby. She fell down and landed on her feet with a soft thud. Edward's frantic face came into my vision. His finger were probing me, making sure I was okay.

I chuckled and wrapped my fingers around his wrist.

"I'm fine, Edward. Breathe," I assured him. I laughed again at his non-believing face.

"How are you fine, Bella? She killed you! How are you alive? How could let this happen? Stupid vain blonde!"

I laughed once more. By that time, Rosalie had come back and was glaring at me again.

"How are you alive? You're human!" Rosalie added some profanities under her breath.

I shook my head a little.

"Are you really that dumb, or just naturally blonde?" I asked her, smirking again. "I. Am. Not. Human. Do I have to draw a diagram to explain it to you guys?"

Rosalie finally shut her mouth and was silently watched the scene. Dr. Cullen's eyes sparkled with interest. The other blonde, Jasper, spoke up.

"Then what are you?"

"I…I'm not comfortable sharing… that particular piece of information."

The pixie's face fell. "Why not?" Alice questioned.

"…Not to be rude…Well, every time someone says that, they end up being rude…but still…" I started looking around nervously, "…It's a big part of me...not even my parents or whoever they are…not even they know…I seem to have trust issues and…I barely know any of you…"

"What do you mean by 'my parents or whoever they are'?" Esme asked me.

"By that I mean my parents… are not my parents. Not biologically anyway."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Bella. I assume you just found out. Believe me when I say, a mother that has adopted loves her child just as much as a real mother would." Esme looked lovingly at her family.

I laugh but the sound has no real life in it.

"My parents don't love me."

Esme looked startled. She put her hand on my cheek.

"Oh, darling, you may think so_"

My humorless laughter interrupts Esme.

"Esme, I don't think so. I know so. If you got into a fight with your teenage daughter and she storms out, what would you do, Esme?"

"I would follow her to a distance and see that she's all right. Then I'd give her space to cool down."

I chuckle once more. "My dad… he didn't follow me. No, he didn't move for his spot on the couch. Instead, he turned on the sports channel to watch baseball while I sobbed on the porch. How is that supposed to make me feel, huh?"

Esme was silent now too. Her expression was pained. I felt bad for making her feel like this.

I sighed and looked out the window. Edward spoke up.

"You're welcome to stay here, Bella."

I looked at him doubtfully. Then I shook my head.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not worry about getting killed in the middle of the night."

Some of them chuckled, throwing glances at Rosalie.

"No. You're definitely welcome, Bella," Alice agreed. Murmurs of agreement went around the room. Rosalie did not look happy.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So… do have any powers?" Emmett asks eagerly from the corner that he was in.

I narrowed my eyes and wiggled my fingers at him.

"What do you think?"

Emmett eyes went wide. "Awesome!"

Maybe this wouldn't be half bad.

* * *

**113 reviews. I'm proud of all of you. :)**

**Next chapter - 125 reviews.**

**We all know you can do it.**

**-RetroReaction**


	14. Chapter 13 - Powers - BPOV

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you for all the support! I know this chapter is short. Sorry.**

* * *

"Well, I am able to influence water, manipulate it even. You see, water to my kind, even though it is a part of us, is very dangerous. It can expose us to who we really are. It makes it harder for us to be normal. I don't what I was thinking, moving to one of the wettest places in America. Where it rains all the time… I've had many close encounters in my life."

_Flashback_

_Seattle (a year ago)_

_I don't know why this vacation was necessary. But Renee wouldn't shut up about it… What's harm in relaxing for a while?_

_I leaned back on the lounge chair, sipping my lemonade. We were staying in a resort. Renee was currently getting a massage. I just wanted some time alone. There were many people around me, all having fun. I was in the middle of some kind of party or celebration._

_Just then many girls in skimpy bikinis jumped into the pool in front of me. I stared in shock as the water splashed and came towards me. I cringed and jumped out of the way just in time. My jaw dropped as I saw the chair I was in just a second ago, soaking wet._

_The men jumped right after that. This time, I didn't have to think. The water splash me, leaving soaking wet. My eyes were wide in astonishment. I looked around panicked by the huge crowd. My legs were starting to shimmer. Without thinking, I jumped into the pool. My hand was curled. The sky had started to darken, and before they knew, it was raining cats and dogs._

_I waited in the deep water for everyone to leave. After waiting for a couple of hours, I went outside and dried myself using my powers._

I shook my head and grimaced. After that incident, I stayed clear of pool parties.

"What happened?" Emmett asked his brow furrowing.

"That's a story for another time. Anyone want a demonstration?" I wiggled my fingers once again.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett bellowed.

I gave Edward a pointed look. He nodded and brought in a cup filled with water and place in on the table. I raise my hand and water floated up like a snake. I flipped my wrist and the water formed into a dolphin. With another flip of my wrist, the water turned into jelly and then froze like a marble.

I grabbed the little dolphin statue from mid-air. I gave it to Edward and he passed it on to his family. They stared in awe of the small performance.

"How fascinating. This looks like marble yet, its water…" Carlisle murmured, rubbing the small figurine.

"I can also manipulate the weather and I can make myself invisible to others."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"What are you?" she sneered.

I silently gazed at her with an unreadable expression. I shrugged. Rosalie growled and stared at the cup. In a millisecond, she had taken the cup and threw what water was left at me.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Turning around, I sprinted to the nearest bedroom and locked myself. My legs were already shimmering and before I knew it I was on the floor with a silver tail. I grimaced as my hair turned lighter.

I could hear low snarls and growls outside the door. Edward and Rosalie were arguing. I sighed from exhaustion. _Exhaustion? I was never exhausted._

I turned my head in time to the full moon in the sky.

That's when I knew all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

**MAJOR CLIFFY. MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil.**

**Sorry about that. :P **

**Review, Review, review! Pwease?**

**-RetroReaction **


End file.
